


The Incomplete Collection

by LittleDancer8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Self-Reflection, Shopping, Walks On The Beach, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8
Summary: Just a place for my short drabbles to live. The first one is more angst than I usually do. The second one is better and after a Victuuri wedding. The third is cute shopping fluff.





	1. The Cost of Forgetting

Yuuri stood over Victor’s frail and unconscious form. It was devoid of the life and love Yuuri had grown to know, instead replaced with tubes and wires. The stark walls and sterile surfaces were all wrong. This wasn’t where they belonged.

“Mr. Katsuki, they have the chamber ready for you,” a husky voice split through the deafening silence.

Yuuri turns to the man in the pristine, white lab coat with tears welling at the corners of his eyes.

“How many will they take?” Yuuri’s voice cracks as he tries to keep his composure.

“Only as many as they need to to pay for the operation. There are a lot of people that would pay a good price to experience the memories that you have with Mr. Nikiforov. They shouldn’t need too many. The memory of your wedding is safe, though.” The man supplied without feeling.

Yuuri nods solemnly and turns back to look at his husband while tears stain trails down his cheeks. “Give me a moment? I’ll be right there.”

“Of course,” comes as a curt reply before footsteps disappear down the hospital wing.

Yuuri laces his hand with Victor’s and brings his husband’s gold band to his lips. “We’ll make new ones after you recover from surgery, Vitya. I promise.”


	2. Come Down into the Sea

“Come down into the sea.”, Yuuri called out to Victor from amongst the golden kissed waves of sunset. 

The giggles spilled freely from his lips and floated on the breeze as the happiest of melodies. His wedding attire was now soaked through and clinging to his body. His beaming smile showed no regrets.

Victor stood on the sand of the beach with the waves licking at his feet. He had been surprised when his new husband took off into the embrace of the warm water. Yuuri would never cease to surprise him and would forever be pulling him away from the part of his past he wished was just a bad dream. It wasn’t, but Victor knew now that he was never going back.

Victor waded into the ocean with a surge forward and a smile. His arms wrapped around Yuuri, his life and love, tightly before he kissed him like he was the air he breathed too.


	3. Welcome Baggage

The first time Victor and Yuuri go shopping together Victor picks up his bags from the counter at the first store after paying for them. At the second store, Yuuri watches as Victor does the shoppers' patented bag sling over and over to try to keep his hands free and the bags out of the way while looking through the racks of clothes that must contain gold thread. That's the only logical explanation he can come up with for the cost. 

After the bags slide down Victor's arms several times Yuuri offers to carry them, because let's be real, he's not going to be picking up anything in the stores Victor is taking him to. A simple t-shirt should never have that many numbers on the price tag and Victor needs the use of his arms. It makes perfect sense. 

The full, beaming, heart shaped smile he receives from the simple offer is enough to send his pulse racing. Victor should always be that happy and if simply carrying his bags is one of the ways that he can make him smile like that, it's worth his arms being dug into by the razer wire the chords of the bags weighed down far past the intended comfortable carry weight are made out of. 

When Victor confesses later, with heated kisses while walking Yuuri backwards toward the bed, that he had always wanted a partner that would go shopping with him and carry his bags, Yuuri makes a mental note to always carry them in the future.


End file.
